Kau Mau Permen?
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Cerita manis tentang seorang anak kecil yang tersesat di sebuah taman pada malam hari dan kemudian bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya yang membawa sekeranjang permen lollipop. Kim Mingyu; Jeon Wonwoo; Meanie; MinWon; SEVENTEEN; yaoi.
1. Kau Mau Permen?

**KAU MAU PERMEN?**

.

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Meanie

.

.

Genre : friendship

Length : oneshoot

Rated : K+

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Matahari mulai meredup diiringi pergerakannya yang akan kembali ke peraduan. Langit berubah menjadi jingga keemasan, dihiasi sinar-sinar dari arah barat bagaikan tirai raksasa. Angin sore hangat berhembus.

Di tengah kecerahan sore itu terdengar sayup-sayup isak tangis seorang anak laki-laki. Ia duduk di sebuah ayunan seorang diri di sebuah taman. Taman itu telah sepi, menyisakan dirinya seorang. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar menahan isak tangis dan angina sore yang baginya terasa dingin.

"Appa…. Eommaaa…" racaunya gemetar. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah mungil imutnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Hey adik kecil…" sapa seorang anak laki-laki lain. Yang menangis mendongak, mendapati senyuman secerah matahari sore dan semanis kembang gula kesukaannya.

"Kau mau permen?" tawar anak lelaki manis itu. ia mengeluarkan beberapa permen berbagai rasa dari keranjang yang ia bawa. "Mau stroberi atau coklat atau jeruk atau…" si manis terlihat menimbang-nimbang, memandang sebuah permen lollipop besar berwarna pelangi.

"Ini saja! Special untukmu agar tidak menangis lagi." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop besar berwarna pelangi. Si kecil menerima permen itu ragu-ragu. Ia teringat larangan ibunya agar tidak menerima pemberian orang asing.

"Tenang saja. Permen itu aman untukmu. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri lho." Kata si manis. Si kecil menatap si manis sejenak, lalu beralih ke permen lollipop besar di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini? Kau tersesat? Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya si laki-laki manis itu. si kecil menggeleng pelan. Raut mukanya kembali sedih.

"Eh eh.. jangan menangis. Maafkan aku. Cup cup~ ini aku beri kau permen satu lagi." Ucap si manis, lalu memberikan sebuah permen lollipop yang lebih kecil berwarna merah muda. "Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"…Min… Gyu…" jawabnya lirih, sehingga yang dapat didengar hanya kata 'Gyu'.

"Baiklah, Gyu! Namaku Wonwoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Wonie. Begitulah adikku memanggilku, appa dan eomma juga." Wonie berjongkok di depan Mingyu, sambil menampilkan seulas senyum manis kepada Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam, memandangi wajah Wonie yang terlihat sangat manis ketika tersenyum. Seketika kesedihannya sedikit reda.

"Wo-Wonie… Wonie bisa membuat permen?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu! Ibuku yang mengajarinya. Lagipula ini adalah hari spesialku. Jadi, tadi Wonie membagi-bagikan permen buatan Wonie ke tetangga. Mereka bilang permen Wonie enak lho." Kata Wonwoo bersemangat. Kemudian ia mulai bercerita tentang betapa susahnya membuat permen seperti itu. sesekali ia tertawa mengingat betapa lucunya saat pembuatan permen ini.

"Gyu mau permen buatan Wonie lagi. Boleh kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Wonie akan membuatkan permen untuk Gyu yang banyaaaak!" ia merentangkan tangannya ke udara, membuat gesture betapa banyaknya permen yang akan ia buat.

Satu jam berlalu tanpa terasa. Mingyu masih di posisi yang sama, sedangkan Wonwoo telah duduk di ayunan sebelah Mingyu. Kedua anak itu banyak diam. Kadang-kadang Wonwoo memberikan gurauan yang membuat Mingyu tertawa, sehingga lupa kesedihannya. Permen berwarna merah mudanya telah habis sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tinggal permen special dari Wonwoo, permen pelangi itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang wanita memanggil Mingyu. Wanita itu berlari memeluk Mingyu. Mingyu membalas pelukan wanita itu, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata bahwa ia tadi ketakutan sendirian di situ.

"Eomma… dia Wonie. Tadi Wonie menemani Gyu di sini." Ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, Wonie. Kau baik sekali mau menjaga anakku. Entah bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih." Ucap ibunya Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Gyu sudah tidak menangis lagi."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau kami antar pulang sampai ke rumahmu? Ini hamper malam, tidak baik kau pulang sendirian." Tawar ibunya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan."Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Bibi. Lagipula rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

Mingyu melepas pelukan ibunya. Ia berlari memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, kepalanya menengadah menatap wajah Wonwoo sedih. "Ayo pulang bersama kami, Wonie."

Wonwoo mengelus kepala Mingyu. "Tidak, Gyu. Sebaiknya kau pulang bersama ibumu. Tuh, dia sangat merindukanmu. Pulanglah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Ibunya Mingyu menarik lengan Mingyu. Ia membungkuk sejenak kepada Wonwoo sambil mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali, lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Mingyu meninggalkan tempat itu. Mingyu melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela. Wonwoo masih berdiri di taman itu, hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Mingyu ketika mobilnya berbelok di tikungan.

Mingyu masih melihat ke luar jendela. Dalam hatinya ia berharap bisa bertemu Wonwoo lagi. Kemudian atensinta teralihkan ke permen pelangi di tangannya. Ia tersenyum.

Dan ketika Mingyu beranjak sedikit lebih dewasa, ia baru menyadari bahwa Wonwoo adalah cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Hai hai! Hobi kembali dengan FF Meanie. Lama tidak membuat FF SEVENTEEN.

Berhubung sekolah memberiku libur selama seminggu, jadinya aku sempat-sempatkan buat FF ini. Rencananya aku akan membuat "Drabble Collection Meanie Fanfiction" dan masing-masing chapter yang aku buat akan saling berhubungan. Tapi, masalahnya waktuku untuk membuatnya tidak banyak. Jadi, aku upload satu cerita ini dulu. Mungkin nantinya akan di reupload menjadi satu kesatuan sama FF Meanie lainnya.

Kritik, saran dan sebagainya masih dibutuhkan. Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favourite/review di FF sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih sudah menungguku yang WB cukup lama.

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


	2. Kita Bertemu Kembali

**KITA BERTEMU KEMBALI**

.

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Meanie

.

.

Genre : romance

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Siang itu pengunjung toko lumayan banyak. Kebetulan sekali hari ini adalah hari libur nasional dan tepat sebulan Mingyu bekerja di toko roti itu. Ia tersenyum melihat pengunjung yang _membludak_ di depan meja kasir dan rak-rak yang berjajar macam-macam roti dan kue beraneka rasa.

Mingyu memutuskan bekerja di toko roti kepunyaan keluarga Junhui, kakak kelas Mingyu yang satu klub dengan Mingyu. Mingyu bukanlah anak yang berasal dari keluarga kekurangan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja. Namun karena ia ingin menambah uang jajannya sendiri dan ingin hidup mandiri.

Saat ini dirinya sudah berkuliah di Seoul, jauh dari orang tuanya. Ia menjadi pemuda yang tampan, tinggi, eksotis dan ramah. Berbeda dari Mingyu sepuluh tahun yang lalu –yang masih suka menangis dan mengompol, serta bermanja-manja dengan ibunya. Ia sadar kalau tidak selamanya ia akan menjadi anak kecil dan meminta-minta apa saja kepada orang tuanya.

Sesungguhnya alasan lain ia bekerja di toko roti saat ini adalah kenangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. tentu ia ingat kejadian saat ia tersesat di taman malam hari, sendirian di sana dan menangis. lalu datanglah cinta pertamanya yang membawakan sekeranjang permen dan akhirnya memberikan dua permen cantic kepadanya.

Terdengar seperti cerita anak-anak yang menceritakan seorang pahlawan yang datang menyelamatkan anak kecil dari kemalangan. Namun Mingyu tidak menganggap itu sebagai suatu cerita anak-anak belaka. Baginya pertemuan dengan pemuda yang ia ingat bernama 'Wonie' itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Kalau Mingyu cerita hal ini kepada Seokmin dan Jungkook, bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh pemuda kuda dan kelinci itu.

"Ada untungnya juga ya mempekerjakanmu di tokoku." Tiba-tiba Junhui menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang menata roti yang baru saja diangkat dari panggangan. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tersenyum, menampakkan taringnya.

"Kau berkata seolah sedang memperbudakku, hyung." Balas Mingyu sambil menata roti-roti itu.

Junhui menepuk bahu Mingyu. "Ya, ya, ya. Lagipula kau yang meminta bekerja di sini. Oh iya, aku titip meja kasir padamu ya. Aku ada urusan bentar keluar, Seungkwan lagi mengangkat beberapa roti di belakang. Tolong ya."

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya untuk membentuk gestur hormat. "Siap kapten!"

.

.

Hari beranjak sore dan pengunjung yang datang mulai surut. Mingyu mengibas-ngibaskan kerah kaus hitamnya. Rasanya melelahkan sekali meladeni banyak pengunjung yang datang. Apalagi kebanyakan pengunjung yang datang adalah perempuan. Sejak Mingyu bekerja di toko itu, banyak sekali yang datang untuk melihat Mingyu. Maklum orang ganteng.

Suara bel pintu berdering, diiringi celotehan seorang anak kecil yang masuk ke dalam. Mingyu berdiri di depan meja kasir dan melihat anak kecil berjinjit di depan meja kasir. Tangannya terjulur ke atas untuk meraih beberapa lollipop warna-warni.

Melihat tingkah anak itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum. Ia membungkuk ke depan, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu.

"Hai, adik kecil. Kau mau permen yang mana?" tanya Mingyu.

Anak itu mendongak. Dalam hati ia berkata, "Tinggi sekali kakak ini."

"Mmm… i-itu… Muel mau itu… yang warna ungu." Bocah bernama 'Muel' itu menunjuk permen berwarna ungu.

Mingyu mengambilkannya dan memberikannya kepada Muel.

"Ini permennya, Muel-ie."

Muel tersenyum lebar. "Makasih… umm…"

"Panggil aja—"

"Kau mengambil apa, Samuel-ah?"

Suara panggilan itu membuat bocah yang ternyata bernama Samuel itu langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah pemuda itu lalu menarik-narik bajunya.

"Hyung, Muel dapat permen ini dari hyung itu." Samuel menunjuk Mingyu yang saat ini sedang memerhatikan dialog antara Samuel dan pemuda itu.

"Loh, bukankah eomma-mu sudah bilang jangan terlalu sering beli permen? Nanti hyung yang kena omel lagi."

Samuel memberengut. "Tapi terakhir kali Muel beli permen kan dua minggu yang lalu."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Ya, ya. Baiklah."

Mereka berdua kembali ke kasir dan pemuda itu meletakkan nampan putih berisi beberapa roti.

"Dia adikmu?" tanya Mingyu dengan ramah. Pemuda di depan meja kasir itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng.

"Adik sepupuku. Orang tuanya sedang ada urusan keluar kota, dan kakaknya sibuk."

Samuel kembali menarik-narik baju pemuda itu. "Wonie hyung, Muel mau makan ramen."

"Tapi kita sudah beli roti banyak, Muel-ah."

Tangan Mingyu yang semula hendak mengetik di layar monitor mendadak terhenti. Ia mendengar Samuel memanggil pemuda itu dengan panggilan Wonie.

'Apakah dia orangnya?'

Mingyu memerhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Pemuda yang dipanggil Wonie itu sedang berdebat kecil dengan Samuel. Wajah pemuda itu hamper sama dengan yang ia lihat sepuluh tahun lalu. yang berbeda hanyalah bentuk rahangnya yang semakin tirus dan tegas. Pertama kalinya Mingyu melihatnya pemuda itu masih berwajah tembam dan gendut.

Bahkan rasanya Wonie terlihat lebih manis daripada sepuluh tahun lalu. tubuhnya tinggi, ramping dan sangat pas dipeluk –ini Mingyu yang kepikiran.

"Ya sudah. Nanti kita beli ya." Akhirnya perdebatan kecil itu berakhir dengan Wonie yang mengalah. "Oh iya, semuanya berapa?"

Mingyu tersentak kaget karena daritadi melamun. Dengan gesit ia menghitung total harga dari belanjaan pemuda itu, lalu mengucapkan harganya.

"Muel-ah, bilang makasih dulu sama hyung ini."

"Makasih… ummm…"

Mingyu tersenyum. "Panggil aja Mingyu hyung."

Samuel berseru. "Makasih, Mingyu hyung!"

"Um.. makasih juga Mingyu-ssi."

Kali ini senyum Mingyu lebih lebar. "Sama-sama, Wonie. Eh—"

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menarik tangan Samuel menuju pintu keluar. Anak kecil itu mengikutinya, lalu saat sampai di depan pintu ia menengok ke belakang. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat.

"Dadah, Mingyu hyung!"

Mingyu ikut melambaikan tangannya. "Dadah, Muel-ie."

Hari itu Mingyu tetapkan sebagai hari bersejarah keduanya setelah sepuluh tahun silam. Akhirnya ia berhasil bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya. Dan sama-sama melalui permen lolipo dan…. Anak kecil?

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Jangan timpuk Hobi, ku mohon :)) Sudah berapa lama aku WB dan ninggalin nih FF?

Sesuai janjiku kemarin kalau bakal ada kelanjutan Meanie series ini. Dan kebetulan banget ini lagi liburan panjang banget. Jadi ada waktu banyak buat nerusin dan bikin FF sepuasnya.

Bagaimana dengan sekuel ini?

Aku seneng banget ternyata banyak yang respon sama FF ini. Padahal awalnya aku Cuma iseng upload.

Kritik, saran dan sebagainya masih dibutuhkan. Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favourite/review di FF sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih sudah menungguku yang WB cukup lama.

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


	3. Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh?

**BOLEHKAN AKU MENGENALMU LEBIH JAUH?**

.

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Meanie

.

.

Genre : romance

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan cinta pertamanya di toko roti, Mingyu semakin gencar untuk mendekati pemuda datar itu. setiap Wonwoo datang ia mencoba untuk bersikap se _-gentleman_ mungkin terhadap Wonwoo dan… Samuel –ponakannya Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Mingyu sedikit risih saat setiap datang ke toko roti Wonwoo pasti membawa Samuel. Sehingga acara modusnya sedikit terganggu.

Hari itu Mingyu pulang larut karena baru selesai menerima beberapa bahan makanan dari para distributor. Dan hari itu ia sedikit kecewa karena Wonwoo tidak datang lagi ke toko rotinya. Sudah tiga hari ini Wonwoo tidak datang.

Ia pun berpamitan pada Junhui dan beberapa karyawan lain untuk pulang. Ia mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi di sebelah toko lalu melajukan di jalan kota.

'Menenangkan pikiran di taman kota kayaknya enak deh.' Batin Mingyu. Akhirnya ia melajukan motornya menuju taman kota.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang masih ramai itu. Mingyu melihat ada beberapa stan makanan dan pernak-pernik, serta banyak sekali hiasan lampu warna-warni menggantung di antara pepohonan. Mingyu baru ingat kalau selama dua minggu ini ada festival musim semi di taman kota.

Mingyu berhenti di sebuah stan yang menjajakan permen. Permen-permen itu terlihat cantic dan warna-warni. Menggugah Mingyu untuk membelikan adiknya beberapa permen.

Setelah membeli permen ia kembali melanjutkan jalan menuju air mancur. Ia duduk di tepian air mancur, sambil menikmati angin malam yang dingin.

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya ia terkejut melihat sesosok pemuda yang selama ini menjadi incaran Mingyu. Wonwoo duduk di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari air mancur. Gurat mukanya terlihat lelah dan sedih. Pemuda berwajah datar itu termenung, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit.

Mingyu berinisiatif mendekatinya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo tanpa Wonwoo sadari.

"Kok sendiri saja?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Mingyu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku sedang menenangkan pikiranku." Jawab Wonwoo. Ia kembali terdiam.

Mingyu menelaah wajah Wonwoo. Wajah itu terlihat begitu sedih.

"Tapi kau terlihat sedih, Wonwoo-ssi." Kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menatapnya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"A-ah ti-tidak… aku hanya lelah…"

"Kau bisa cerita padaku." Sahut Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya ragu. Ia dan Mingyu baru saja kenal. Tidak mungkin ia akan menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya kepada Mingyu.

"Cerita saja. Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Wonwoo tampak ragu. Ia menimbang-nimbang kembali untuk bercerita atau tidak. Namun Wonwoo saat ini memang butuh teman curhat. Akhirnya di detik-detik berikutnya ia memantapkan hatinya untuk memercayai pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku sedang patah hati."

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Patah hati? Dengan siapa?"

'Oh, dia sudah punya incaran rupanya.' Batin Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Aku patah hati dengan pemilik toko rotimu itu."

'Junhui hyung?! Bagaimana bisa?' batin Mingyu bergejolak.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang ke depan melihat air mancur dan beberapa lampu warna-warni yang menggantung di sekitarnya.

"Lima hari yang lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku bilang aku merasa nyaman saat aku bersamanya. Kami teman satu kampus tapi beda jurusan. Dia orang yang baik dan perhatian. Tapi justru perhatiannya itu membuatku seakan terlalu berharap pada perasaannya."

Wonwoo jeda sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"Dia menolakku. Dia malah bilang kalau ia sudah pacar, namanya Xu Minghao. Tapi aku tau benar mereka belum benar-benar berpacaran karena Minghao juga masih ragu sama perasaannya. Hanya saja Jun benar-benar gencar mengejar Minghao."

"Lalu akhir-akhir ini ia malah menjauhiku. Ia kira aku bakal tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Dulu kami adalah teman baik, tapi setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku dia malah menjauh. Aku benar-benar sedih."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin menangis lagi setelah penolakan itu ia menangis. Apalagi di hadapan pemuda asing seperti Mingyu.

"Aku nggak masalah dia menolakku. Tapi masalahnya dia menjauhiku. Aku bisa menerima kenyataan hanya sebagai temannya dan aku akan berusaha menghapus perasaanku padanya. Tapi dia malah mengira aku akan seperti wanita-wanita murahan."

Mingyu ikut merasa pilu di hatinya. Ia tahu benar rasanya dijauhi oleh orang yang disukai. Padahal ia hanya menyatakan perasaannya dan masalah ditolak pun tak masalah. Masalahnya adalah setelah penolakkan itu, orang yang kita sukai malah menjauh.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, Wonwoo-ssi. Tidak setiap orang bisa menerima semudah itu setelah teman kita sendiri menyatakan perasaan kepada kita. Mungkin Junhui hyung hanya merasa risih."

Wonwoo tersenyum pahit. "Ah, mungkin memang begitu."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu teringat sesuatu. Ia segera melepas tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen yang ia beli tadi. Permen warna-warni itu tampak cantic dan lucu.

"Ini untukmu." Mingyu mengulurkan permennya kepada Wonwoo. Yang malah ditanggapi tatapan bingung oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa geli. "Aku tau ini terkesan kekanakkan. Tapi nggak ada salahnya kan memakan permen di usia kita seperti ini. Lagipula makanan manis itu bisa membuat _mood_ kita menjadi lebih baik."

Wonwoo tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Ia menerima permen itu dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu-ssi."

"Wah, kau hafal namaku!" seru Mingyu girang. "Oh iya, kau bisa makan permen itu setelah sampai di rumah nanti. Itu sih kalau tidak ingin ditertawakan orang-orang di sini."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memakannya di rumah."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Wonwoo kembali memerhatikan permen pemberian Mingyu itu. ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama ia lakukan kepada seseorang. Ia teringat dengan kenangan masa kecilnya saat memberikan dua buah permen kepada seorang anak kecil.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Kata Wonwoo. Ia menatap Mingyu yang kemudian dibalas tatap oleh Mingyu. "Aku ingat pernah memberikan permen untuk seorang anak kecil di sebuah taman. Saat itu ia menangis sendirian di taman, lalu aku datang dan memberinya permen."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Ia bersyukur akhirnya Wonwoo mengingat kejadian saat itu. berarti ada secercah harapan untuk Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku juga ingat sesuatu. Dulu aku pernah mendapat permen dari seseorang di sebuah taman. Dan ia sangat baik padaku memberi dua permen."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Ceritanya persis seperti yang Wonwoo alami.

'Jangan-jangan…'

"Nama anak kecil itu siapa, Wonwoo-ssi?" tanya Mingyu. Ia begitu antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi ia menyebut dirinya Gyu."

Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar. Bahkan ia sudah tertawa kecil sekarang.

"Memang anak kecil yang memberimu permen namanya siapa?" tanya Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba ia sangat berharap kalau anak kecil itu…

"Namanya Wonie. Begitulah dia memperkenalkan diri padaku."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Mingyu masih setia tersenyum, sedangkan Wonwoo terlihat sangat terkejut. lalu Wonwoo tertawa pelan. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anak kecil itu di sini. Bahkan sudah sebesar ini.

"Waah… kau sudah besar ya." Kata Wonwoo. "Aku nggak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku pikir kita tidak akan bertemu selamanya."

"Aku juga pikir begitu. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku pasti bakal bertemu cinta pertamaku lagi."

Wonwoo tersipu. Ternyata selama ini Mingyu menganggap Wonwoo sebagai cinta pertamanya. Wonwoo begitu tersentuh. Ada juga orang seperti Mingyu yang masih memercayai cinta pertama sejak kecil.

"Wonwoo hyung…" panggil Mingyu. Kali ini ia mulai memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Mingyu begitu serius menatapnya bersamaan dengan senyuman manis. Membuat dada Wonwoo berdesir aneh.

"Aku tau aku orang asing bagimu saat ini. Tapi bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh? Aku janji akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari Junhui hyung."

Ia tersenyum. Ia begitu senang akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia pendam.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil meraih tangan Mingyu.

"Tentu saja boleh."

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Kayaknya ini bakal jadi sequel terakhir buat FF ini. Soalnya aku udah gak bisa lagi bikin FF lain berikutnya (apalagi FF ini) karena udah mulai sibuk. Jadi untuk sequel berikutnya bisa dibayangkan sendiri ya.

Mungkin ini FF terakhir yang aku publish sebelum hiatus yang lumayan panjang. Ya mungkin kira-kira setahunan. Tahun ini aku udah kelas 3 SMA, dan tahun depan ujian masuk PTN. Jadi mungkin bakal bener-bener non-aktif dari dunia nulis FF selama satu tahun ini sampe ujian SBMPTN berakhir. Pokoknya sampe aku bisa masuk PTN favorit aku deh.

Doakan ya semoga sukses di ujian tahun depan. Juga untuk _reader-nim_ yang udah di tahun terakhir sekolah mohon focus ujiannya dulu deh :))

Terima kasih untuk review/fav/follow di FF sebelumnya.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
